Takamine Mion
Personality Mion is a popular model and is headstrong. She doesn't stop at anything.'she always says her thoughts outloud and can be stubborn sometimes too. She seems to be very quarrelsome and sometimes even looking down on people. However she seems to have warmed up a little to Aira and Rhythm. She always says that there is nothing that she can't do and is perfect. Mion believes that she has to be an adult because her parents are busy and that she can't make trouble for people. Even though she says her thoughts aloud she is actually very shy. She doesn't want to reveal to anyone that she is actually lonely and sometimes cries. She seems to be very bossy though even to the point of bossing the popular male Prism group called Callings. Mion when she is embarassed blushes and isn't honest with herself. She now understands that maybe Aira and Rhythm can be her partners and friends. She is actually very nice. Even though she acts like very rude and mean and acts like she is better than everyone. Her relationships with people are usually: Act like I'm your queen or I'll be rude to you, type thing until she meet her match (Rhythm) and learn't that she should be true and show her self. And she was very disrespectful to clothes, until Aira showed her otherwise. History Mion is a charismic model that is very popular. Mion grew up doing everything by herself because her parents were always so busy. That is why she thinks that she can do any and everything. In the anime, in the beginning, she was shown to have thought that the Prism Show was not worth her time at the moment. However after watching Aira's surprising performance at the Tiara Cup, she was motivated to do the Prism Show. It is inferred that because Mion was raised alone and to be independent and lonely, she probably doesn't know how to to celebrate someone's birthday. She has never had any friends because she was someone respected by everyone and she was taught to stand up to people she didn't like or would cause trouble. In the latest episode, she decides to plan a surprise party for Aira and Rhythm. She visits both houses only to be disgusted at what Rhythm likes (food). She decides to use Callings in her party because she seems to know which two out of Callingas that Aira and Rhythm like. She was unsure if Aira and Rhythm would be happy if they were celebrating their birthday with her which made Wataru pinch her cheeks and explain to her that partners can be your friends too. Mion did thank him but when Wataru said huh? she replied that she won't say it a second time. She was happy that the party was a sucess. Aira and Rhythm requested that she would do a show for them. She replied that even though her heart's switch was off Air and Rhythm turned it on. At the end she told Aira to stop calling her Mion sama which soon changed to Mion chan. It is still unknown whether or not she has feelings for Wataru or the other way around. Wataru says that he is her older brother. Right now she likes older men like Jun. Appearance Mion has short blonde hair and dark blue eyes. She is shown to never have changed her hairstyle or even put an accessory on her hair. She usually wears her them colors of purple and black. Prism Shows Mion's Prism Jumps are: Do-Re-Mi-Fa-So slider Golden Star Magic Star Dust Shower Tokimeki Memory Leaf She is very good in the Prism Show and is shown to be even better than both Aira and Rizumu. Many rivals want to face her because they find her a challenge. Even though she is so much better than Rhythm she knows that Aira and Rhythm can win the Summer Queen Cup because they are more compatible than her and one of the girls. She doesn't want anyone to pity or surpass her so she tries her best. She is very confident though and does not like cheating during a competition like the Tiara Cup when some girls stole Aira and Rhythm's stones. In the Summer Queen Cup, she was shown to have been coaching Aira and Rhythm but they lost. Mion blamed herself because she couldn't figure out Aira and Rhythm's weakness until the end. She was actually very angry at herself and was apologizing to Aira and Rhythm. All 3 of them cried but all of them created a great bond which makes Mion open up to them. She is also debuting with Aira and Rhythm in a unit called MARs whose anniversary is Aira and Rhythm's birthday.